The man who moves for the world
by Chronos guardian
Summary: What do you do when a destroyer becomes a savior? Can you truely thank him or is his deeds to be left unrewarded? Everyone must shoulder their own sins but when one man takes it upon himself to save the world it is only fair he be saved as well.
1. Chapter 1: the waking

Okay ladies and gents I know you may be completely angry at me for starting another story when I haven't even finished the other eight I have going on but please bare with me. I love you all to those who have read my stories before and to new comers I hope I may come to love your reviews as well. I just finished watching Code Geass, 1&2 and in one moment I fell in love with Lelouch. He gave up so much for all the others I just feel there has to be a happy ending for him. If I could cry I probably would have but over the years my tears have dried up for certain things. Anyway don't be mad at me but this is a story that must be written or else I think I may never dream soundly again, not with this story telling itself within it each night. Here goes people I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Prolong: Rest, an unknown word to a hero.

_Where am I…?_

_I died…Nunnally…the world is yours now…_

"Wake up warlock…your job is far from over"

"Impatient witch can you not let me sleep"

"No there is no time for that" said the feminine voice.

"Death is supposed to be the eternal rest but yet you come to wake me up, that's not fair C.C" said the male.

"There is no rest for a hero such as yourself. When you gave everything for this world you tied yourself to it eternally" explained the voice with a condescending yet soft edge in her tone.

"There is nothing let for me to give you…I am dead, now be gone it is unkind of you to continue to impose here" said the male, a bit of sadness lingering within his voice.

*click-clack*

The clicking of heels could be heard and the man let out a weary sigh. He tensed when he felt something hovering above him. Frowning he spoke again, "Do you have no respect for the dead, witch?"

"No, I am your accomplice. You still have a contract to uphold" said the female, resting a hand on her shapely hips.

The man nearly growled, "I will not kill you! Besides I can not fulfill what you wish, I am dead".

"Wake up, you are not dead…this world you saved, she loves you so much she retrieved your soul and now holds it in her bosom. Be proud, while the people of this world hate you, the world herself does not and holds you dear to her" said the female in a snide tone, hoping to get a rise out of her companion.

Not so much as a twitch, "C.C was that meant to be a joke?"

"No young one it wasn't" C.C sighed as she kneeled before the body of her king. "Lelouch Lamperouge, my king, the earth…she calling for you again. You can not deny her this…you can not deny Nunnally this chance" concluded the woman, her golden eyes staring intently onto the face of her lord.

"Nunnally…"

"Yes…she awaits along with Suzaku. Only you can save them from what's to come" said the woman, praying the man answered her call.

"Then I can not keep them waiting much longer. Witch it seems your immortal traits have rubbed off on me, what a shame I was beginning to enjoy my rest" said the man as C.C watched those lids slide back, revealing violet eyes that she's longed to see for years of watch.

"No one seemed to mind before you" she teased as she helped him rise.

The teen turned to the woman beside him. "C.C…"

The woman hadn't changed, still looking like a teenager. Reaching up with his weak hands, he ran his fingers through her now short lime green hair.

"I liked it better when it was long…" he commented half-heartedly. She would still be the same C.C to him anyway. He watched as her golden irises fixed upon him, her clever mind already coming up with a comeback. If anything she was one of the few who could match him in a play of words.

"I didn't know you were attracted to my hair, besides it'll grow in time" she said, turning from him and looking ahead as she carefully led him down the steps.

"Yes…time, we have plenty of that" he concluded, raising his head to the skies as he took in his surroundings. A gasp escaped his lips before he could even think to stop it.

"This place is…!"

"Yes, the world decided to keep you here. In the sword of Akasha, her womb and the safest place. Where conscious gather in death and are released once again to live through rebirth. You're soul has been held here, sleeping for two years" C.C completely stopped now, allowing his calculative mind to fill in the blanks. She didn't need to wait long.

"So I am to be her representative in the world of the living. To kill many more and destroy for another shot at peace!" yelled Lelouch outraged at the thought that he would have to become the destroyer all over again and inwardly saddened that peace had not lasted as long as he would have wished. His memories of the past arose, fluttering up the surface of his conscious. Were they all okay? What else could have happened while he was away?

"Hm… would you rather shrink away from your responsibilities now? If I remember correctly you once told Tohdoh the same thing, to take control of his miracle. The mother earth needs an advocate" said C.C as she took two more steps ahead of him, feeling him stagger at the loss of her support. Stopping on her second step she turned and her gaze fell upon her lord. She didn't want them to but they softened as they looked into those scarred violet orbs. To think one so young would hold the weight of the world on his shoulders and still remain so noble. "Lelouch will you save this world again?"

"…" Lelouch looked at the woman before him. Her gaze was intense and he couldn't help but feel connected to her. On his blood ridden path she had followed without hesitation, had been his shield when there had been no need and comforted him when no one else could. Suddenly strength he never knew rushed through his body and he was able to stand up straight, his shoulders squared and eyes staring straight forward.

"I will take up my sword once again, for this world and for those I love for I am. Lelouch vi Britannia. The destroyer who bares the sins of the world and creates new worlds for the hopeful".

C.C nodded, **that**was her lord. Suddenly Lelouch reached out his hand towards her.

"Never imagined you as one to cry C.C"

"Huh" true enough there were tears running down her cheeks. C.C wiped away the tears but her movements were bewildered. Once her body was under control again C.C scowled. "Don't expect it a second time".

"No, no I don't think I will. So where do we go from here?"

**End of prolong.**

* * *

Thanks for reading this. I hope you liked the prolong. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

Okay sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. Thank to those who reviewed, it's what keeps the story alive and going.

_Then I'll see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole_

_**Red=Pieces**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: It begins.**

Lelouch looked around, noting he was in the sword of Akasha. This place held so many memories for him, none of them easy to swallow. This was where he'd realized what selfish parents he had, their callous words still burning his ears till today. This was where he'd rejected them and ascended the throne as the world's emperor, becoming its enemy. Lelouch Vi Britannia, the mad king hated by all. That was what he'd strived to be from that moment on. He didn't know why C.C had chosen this place for his resurrection but then again it may have not been her choice. He looked at the woman in question, their gazes locked. Lelouch couldn't stop the wave of relief that coursed through him at the familiar sight of her. Death had been quite dull without her nagging presence.

"So what now? Why go through the trouble of reviving me?"

C.C looked away from him, staring at the world's perpetual sunset. "There was no need to truly revive you; your soul never left this world. The earth has kept it nestled here, waiting for you to heal long enough to fight again".

"I'll be sure to thank her then" said Lelouch, a rueful grin on his handsome face.

"She wants you to keep her safe Lelouch; you're the only one who can"

"Is that so, then tell what is this new threat?" asked Lelouch, his eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"In the hearts of man lie the greatest evils. One's ultimate enemy is thy self"

Lelouch turned slowly to the melodic voice. A woman of dark skin with long black hair reaching her ankles walked down stairs of light. Her eyes bore into his, their emerald depths searching for something. He didn't know what it was but she seemed to find it. A smile spread over her heart-shaped face. She walked like a queen with a grace Lelouch had seen many women try to imitate and fail. It seemed to be ingrained into her very being. Her long white satin dress rippled as she moved closer. Lelouch watched her descend; hoping someday Nunnally could do the same. Prayed she could grow to be this elegant. She'd be older than when he'd last seen her now.

As the strange, exotic woman joined them on the platform he noticed she wore no shoes, preferring to go barefooted. She caught his eyes and smiled, obviously she noticed his object of attention.

"Welcome back Lelouch Vi Britannia or do you prefer Lamperouge? Either way you are as handsome as always".

"Lamperouge if you don't mind. I'd like to think I've cut all my ties with that family" said Lelouch; his smile still firmly placed on his lips though his last words sounded anything but kind. The woman looked at him more closely before shaking her head.

"Holding grudges don't do well boy. Anyway I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm sure you don't have very fond memories of my home due to those two bad children's game. I apologize for not stepping in but you proved yourself capable enough" she said, curtsying.

Lelouch bowed to be polite and respectful. "You have me at a loss milady for I do not know what to call you".

She laughed then, the sound light as the wind and musical as a bird's song. "You already know who I am Lelouch!"

Lelouch was taken back by her statement. He'd met his share number of important higher class ladies but none were as eccentric as her. She reminded him of Rakshata, she held the air of importance and yet there was an easy atmosphere about her. He refused to be defeated by this riddle. She'd said he knew her so he must, maybe not by actual encounter but that didn't mean he hadn't heard about her. Suddenly the pervious conversation with C.C came to mind, how she'd always talked about the earth as though it were an actual person. Then the slight hints within the woman herself. The ease in which she handled herself, her contradictory nature and her bare feet, it all made sense to him now.

"You are the earth or at least her representative".

The woman smiled, twirling around in enthusiasm. "Correct, I knew you were sharp. Tell me how'd you know?"

Lelouch stood back and gave her another glance, this time being analytical of what he saw. "It was an educated guess really. Ever since I woke up C.C has done nothing but talk about you and what you've done for me. I thank you by the way. There were other little factors too like you being barefooted and the color of your eyes and skin".

The woman smirked, "All you have said is correct but don't limit me to what you see. My skin is what I choose it to be, I house all of humanity after all. I should be able to pick a race to portray at will. I appear as I wish and I like to be in contact with the ground, the feeling of growth is too sublime for words. I like to know my children grow unencumbered".

Lelouch nodded, her statements confirming his assumptions about her nature. "What am I to call you?"

She seemed to pause, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Interesting that you should ask that, some people call me the great mother. Through reincarnation as some call it however I have earned many more names. Still I think I'd like it if you called me Ruby. I seem to have lost my favorite pair of red diamonds. They're so rare you know".

Lelouch nodded again, she'd reminded him in so many ways of her status as a deity and immortal. He eyed her carefully, not wanting to jump into the conversation and seem too eager to be her new puppet. Being Indifferent had its problems though; she may mistake it for ingratitude on his part.

"You need not bite your tongue. I know you're a shrewd one, silence does not suit you silver tongue. You were born under a shining star, a true king" she said, moving to seat on the edge of the platform. She swung her legs back and forth like a child.

"What is it you expect of me exactly?" he asked, violet eyes watching her slim back as those black locks swayed and danced on the wind. Had there always been wind here or had she brought that with her like the fresh smell of lilies and rain. He watched her twist a bit to face him as she replied.

"Lelouch from what I've heard and seen you can move mountains with only your mind and willpower. You care for your little sister above all else and you wish for her rule to be as smooth as possible. Now tell me how far would you go to maintain the peace you gave up everything to gain?"

"Everything" no hesitation, Lelouch held her gaze with his fist balled at his sides. Ruby watched him, noting that his violet eyes did not falter under the weight of his words as he watched her. She seemed please by this and went on. "There are forces of good and evil in this world, whether people wish to acknowledge them or not. They possess the hearts of those weak of mind, who'd seek to misuse their powers and gifts. The evil grows in a corrupt land, it incites more chaos. I want you to stop this evil from even taking root. There are many right now that hold the evil dear to their hearts and it's agitated by the new peace. You call these people war hawks I believe?"

Lelouch nodded; already he could see what she was getting at. It was the same thing he'd told Tohdoh. Once you created a miracle you must see it through or else everything would crumble. No two people think alike and while he can trust Nunnally to have sound judgment, she wasn't him. Several people wouldn't be happy with her holding such power for several reasons. There would still be many Japanese who find it hard to believe in a britanian queen after so many heartless ones. Noble men in court would not like being lorded over by a female, only Cornelia could squash such opposition effectively. Nunnally was far too kind. He trusted Suzaku to protect her from such things but maybe that was loading him with too much.

"I see you're starting to understand what I mean, so I'll keep this short. I want you to take down these war hawks and their organizations. I also want you to exorcise these evil spirits that seek to manipulate the hearts of man. Don't look so perplexed I shall give you all the tools you'll need to succeed in your endeavors. That child will teach you most of what you need to know about the supernatural" she said, motioning towards C.C who was leaning against a pillar. Her facial expression did not change but she did catch Lelouch's eyes.

"I shall lend her to you; she shall be your shield as before. Your first Knight within your new order. I shall also give you three gifts. The first shall be the rest of your new knights. I have made sure to find those who are loyal to you with the guts to go as far as you push them. The second gift shall be something that comes naturally to you now, the power of a ruler, the geass. That does not negate your new found immortality as my representative. This is a full time job after all. You have to weather the years as I do. The final gift shall be your rebirth into your new body. You won't understand the magnitude of all I have given you until the time comes. So take it for now and be grateful later" she said and smiled to herself as she watched the white flowers at her feet stretch towards the sun.

Lelouch felt his heartbeat pick up speed. This was really happening; He was getting a second chance! He licked his lip, suddenly it felt too dry and his words were stuck in his throat. These reactions were unusual to him. Never had he found it hard to find the right words to charm his subjects into thinking what he wished. With Ruby however his words felt inadequate, much like they did with C.C. Just what did you say to the woman who was giving you your life back?

"Thank you" was all he could say, humble as the words were they meant everything he was trying to communicate to the deity.

"Do not thank me just yet. The road ahead of you will not be easy Lelouch Vi Britannia. You will have to hide your true self if you are to escape the deep hatred you inflicted on the people before your death. Your friends of old shall not know of your new life for if they do, they'd surely join the mobs to stone you back into your grave. No one truly understands your sacrifice but a few Lelouch and that is one of the hardest situations to swallow. Even I can not claim to understand all of your pain only that I may heal what bits of it I can. Still I think you shall do fine, you were born in a lion's den after all. Come let me show you your new body and then your knights".

Lelouch said nothing, simply followed her onto the stairs of light as she lead them deeper into the sword of Ashaka. To an area he'd never laid eyes on before. The interior looked more like a temple, dark as it was the narrow waterways on the walls and ground glowed, lighting the room a bit. The waterways seemed to flow in floral patterns on the walls, curving down to meet at the center of the room in a big pool. His eyes widened as he beheld the center. "What is this?"

Ruby looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It's amazing isn't it? This is Rashivida, the room of birth, the room of beginnings. This is where your journey shall begin. The maiden you see sleeping at the center is your new mother Lelouch. Her name is Raina".

Lelouch found himself speechless. At the center of this large room was an even larger tree, its limbs as thick as a giant's thumb. Sleeping at its roots was a beautiful lady, of fair skin and long curly copper hair. She looked to be in a peaceful slumber but Lelouch could see the dynamic bump beneath her flowing green dress. She was pregnant with him and close to labor too from the size of her stomach. He looked at Ruby in wonder. "Does she know? Is she aware of our agreement?"

Ruby nodded, "Look closer Lelouch". She pointed to the woman's wrist, exposed by her short sleeves. The winged symbol of the Geass was stamped onto her skin. "She is one of my shrine maidens and my close friend as well. Respect her Lelouch, she's been through much and I feel she can help fill the gap in that wary heart of yours. She agreed to this of her own will, you need not worry".

He gave her a hesitant nod, slightly startled that she knew about the deeper longing in his heart. "If I am to be entirely reborn how can I help your cause? A baby can't speak, they can't think past the next shiny oddity that catches their attention".

Ruby and C.C laughed, "That's true for all things but do not worry. I have thought of that as well. You will grow twice as fast as a normal child. Your enemies will need their own time to gather strength. As you grow be sure to use your time wisely because once you've reached the age of 16 time will begin again. Your enemies would have matured and the groupies I spoke of would have wreaked enough havoc to make the world a hostile place. You will have eight years to grow into the age of 16. Mark my words Lelouch, 8 years. 8 years to prepare for the worst".

He looked at the deity with slight suspicion. "You speak like there is more to this than just war hawks and evil spirits".

Ruby chuckled, "Do I now, well you'll see when the time is right. You're smart enough to stay alive till then. Know this Lelouch you may be harder to kill now but nothing is impossible, no one is truly immortal even I can die. You just have to get creative with the method of death. Now lets leave Raina to her rest. We'll transfer your soul later".

Lelouch paused, the new information shocking him. He looked to C.C, having remembered her being shot in the heads several times. Could there be a way for someone to kill her; Lelouch didn't like the idea of that. He'd always given her dangerous missions because he trusted her fast regeneration. He'd be more careful with this information from now on. There was one question that had been nagging in his head however, several actually. "I have two questions for you. This new life must have a father to have been conceived. Who is he and why did C.C not offer to sire me?"

Ruby stopped moving, looked from him to C.C and then back to him. C.C looked highly uncomfortable at the moment. A gleam of curiosity entered her emerald eyes. "His name is Yami, he was Raina's fiancé. Would you have preferred it to have been C.C?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No, this is fine".

Ruby chuckled, "I thought so too, kind of hard to kiss the girl if she's your mother huh".

Instantly Lelouch felt the color rise to his cheeks. He didn't dare look at either woman until he'd squashed the embarrassing emotion welling in his chest and composed his face. It seemed Ruby shared C.C's dry humor, for all he knew she may have learned it from the earth goddess. To save face he gave Ruby a rueful grin, "It is, isn't it?"

Now it was C.C's cheeks that were hot, she seemed to look at everywhere but his face. Throughout their time together he'd never made implications of something deeper in their relationship. She'd even begun to believe he'd erased her kiss from his memory. It had been an impulsive act she could never bring herself to understand even to today. Ruby, he noted watched their interaction with growing amusement. Her eyes holding deeper emotions he couldn't begin to understand. Was it acceptance, or maybe encouragement he couldn't tell? She had too many secrets lurking in those depths. He couldn't even begin to try to understand the working of a demi-goddess. He decided to stay on safe ground for now; he'd confront his feelings for C.C another time of his own accord. "Isn't there something else you'd like to show me?"

Ruby seemed to snap out of her playful mood, a remorseful express overtaking her face. "Look to the branches of Mana, what do you see Lelouch?"

He looked at the tree a second time; Mana was probably its true name. Its branches were thicker than that of a normal tree's yet there seemed to be nothing extraordinary about it besides its size. He was about to state as much when he noticed the white lotus flowers growing on them. But that had to be wrong, lotus flowers grew in ponds and around water not on trees. His eyes searched for Ruby, certain she'd explain it if only he asked.

"Why are there lotus flowers growing from the tree…from Mana?"

Ruby walked up to the tree, touching the thick trunk and watching as it glowed under her touch. The flowers on its branches opened, greeting her like children to a parent. At their center were little orbs of light. Ruby pointed towards them, "these children are the form most souls have chosen to take as they are cleansed. They wish to be purified and so the lotus is chosen. These are the souls of your future comrades Lelouch. Would you like to feel their presence? I think they would like very much to meet you again".

He looked from her to the white flowers, there seemed to be an unnatural song in the air. It was soft and relieving. Without realizing it the song pulled him towards the large tree, weaving a spell over his legs. The roots, he noted were very much alive. He could feel a resounding thump every other second; it steadied his shaking hands as he reached out to touch the first flower. It was warm and comforting, instantly he felt himself lulled into a state of peace. It was soothing to his battle ridden body but Lelouch knew there had to be more this. He allowed himself to sink deeper, deeper, exploring the soul further. There was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, a voice that brought regret biting at his heels.

"Lelouch?" she asked.

He had no body to turn around, no way of confirming who he was sure stood behind him. Instead he was tossed into a stream of images and emotions, memories. The memory of this soul's past life came to life. He watched her be born and named, saw the happiness on the countless faceless people that gathered around. He watched her grow under her big sister's protection, felt her frustration as she'd been forced to learn to act like a queen when all she'd wanted to be was herself. He felt her distress as she was compelled to learn the rules of politics and its deadly games. The years past by quickly and in no time she'd grown into a woman, gained her own ambitions for peace and fallen in love with his best friend. Suddenly she stood before him, staring at him with those innocent eyes. He was no longer formless. He was zero and he'd have to relive the one moment he wished he could take back. He wished he could take back those orders, had he not been so arrogant to think he was above mistakes maybe this moment could have been avoided. But he had been arrogant; he'd thought he had total control of his geass. He'd been a fool and she'd paid his bill.

He watched himself give her an order despite his own warnings. He watched in deep pain as she slaughtered the very people she wanted to so much to protect. When he'd had no choice but to end her life Lelouch felt a sword stab his heart. Suzaku's screams of agony resounded in his mind. Their final moment together breaking his bleeding heart, he'd never meant to cause so much pain. He fell to his knees and cried, mourning one of the few people who believed in him despite everything. Stricken by the hell he must have put both of his precious family through, because that was what they were; his family. Suzaku was his family by choice and she by blood.

"It's okay now Lelouch. I'm sorry you had to see that again".

He turned, rushed over to her side and hugged her through tears. "I'm so sorry. I deeply regret that day. I shouldn't have said those words, shouldn't have looked you in the eyes when I did. I knew what would happen if I did and yet! I'm so sorry Euphy".

Euphemia gave him a sad smile but she did not push him away. She hugged him tightly, clutching onto the purple leather of Zero's costume. Her tears flowing as well as she held onto her half brother. "Its okay, you've made it all better. You may have made many mistakes to get there but I can see it now. The peace you fought so hard for. It must have been so bad, fighting so hard on your own. No one understood it all did they".

Lelouch gave her a weak nod; he'd never truly had a moment like this before. He'd always been expected to make miracles, liberate the people as Zero. When Schneizel had turned the black knights' very swords to his own throat he'd never had the time to feel the betrayal set in. Quickly he'd had to act in a way that would save everything, his goals, his misguided Knights and the world he'd promised Nunnally. When Rolo had died saving him he'd grown cold, but he'd acted once again. He defeated his major obstacle, his own father the god king. Rolo's death had been the push he'd needed to toss aside his hesitance in regard to his father's case. When he'd been forced to rule as the genius mad king to draw the world's hatred to him he hadn't allowed himself to falter, to feel anything at all. When he'd gained Suzaku's grudging loyalty back he'd said nothing of how painful it had been to see the change in his eyes, the distrust and hesitant affection. Their friendship could never be the same again, Suzuaku had been allowed to see all of him and he knew he couldn't truly take it all in. There was a rift he'd chosen to ignore till his dying day. It was as wide as the ocean. Still Suzuaku had cried as he died, no matter how late the love Lelouch had accepted it with open arms. He'd shed tears of his own.

Thinking of it all in Euphy's arms he couldn't help but cry harder. Maybe it was because it was Euphy, his first love or because of this peaceful place he didn't understand it but suddenly he realized for once he didn't need to act. He didn't need to keep himself in check for fear of ruining an alliance or showing weakness to others. Suddenly he realized how human his heart was and how much had been bottled away inside, just waiting for this moment. The moment when he could feel it all and let it out. Waiting for a place he could cry freely without fear of judgment for his actions. Suddenly he realized he'd only felt this once before and it hadn't even been with his own mother but with C.C. It seemed he could only rely on Euphy and C.C for his emotional health and stability.

"It's okay now Lulu, you've fought well up till now. Your pain, let it all go. I promise to help. You can rely on me brother. I will try to understand you when others can't" she promised, her violet eyes shining with rising tears.

Lelouch nodded, it was okay to rely on her right? Euphy was kind; she wouldn't take advantage of this like some would. Somehow he just knew after this he wouldn't take back his trust. Not after they'd shared their pains so openly with one another.

"You may have to see him again you know. Even fight against him if need be" he whispered into her pink locks of hair.

"…its fine. I trust you Lelouch. I know you do the things you do for Nunnally's peace of mind. That's why you accepted this deal isn't it. For those two?"

"Yes. I'd do anything to grantee their joy".

"Then it's fine, I know you know my limits. You aren't foolish enough to ask for more than you can get. You're not one to waste time with a hesitant solider" said Euphy, giving him a pat on his back. They watched each other for a moment, knowing the peace they felt would not stay. They'd have to sacrifice it for everyone else. The people hated them both now and they could do nothing to erase it. They'd bear the brunt of humanity's grudge together as a family.

Suddenly Lelouch realized he'd never felt as close to Euphy as he did now, not even when he'd thought to have loved her. He straightened, his violet eyes becoming hooded, all traces of his momentary weakness gone.

"Euphemia II Britannia do you hereby swear to be loyal to me, to serve and protect our goals?"

Euphy stood up straighter, squaring her shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "I do swear to serve and protect you, Lelouch VI Britannia".

Lelouch allowed a hint of smile to appear on his handsome face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You were never meant to look so strict Euphy, still I am glad to have you on my side in this new order. This time I will not fail you".

Euphy smiled, "You've never failed me Lelouch".

He didn't agree but he knew better than to argue with Euphy. Her kind heart could not accept putting the blame on him, She'd probably try to defend him from himself should he say more. Instead he decided to ask a different question. "Do you know what will happen from here?"

Euphy frowned, her index finger pressed to her chin as she thought about it. Lelouch felt like laughing, it was funny to see her try to think hard on a subject. Serious expressions weren't meant for her lovely face at all.

"Ah, I think Ruby-san said something about us being reborn along side you through different means. She said she'd be reconstructing our bodies since we need to be old enough to protect your infant self".

Lelouch nodded, he wouldn't put it past Ruby to have the ability to reconstruct bodies of the dead. They did bury them within her after all. "Did she tell you when?"

Euphy shook her head, "No, she just said when the time is right you shall awake as though from a dream".

Lelouch frowned, not liking the lack of information but knowing he'd have to get used to figuring things out on his own with Ruby. If anyone was better at hiding secrets it would be her. Suddenly he felt a pull, a thug on his soul trying to separate him from Euphy. He tried to resist this foreign sensation at first but then he realized it must be Ruby telling him his time was up. Not finding it wise to anger a new ally, especially one as powerful as Ruby he hugged Euphy one last time, telling her goodbye before giving in.

* * *

End of the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you think or what you think is going to happen next to our dear Lelouch.

Chibi narrator: School's almost over, finally some time to myself.

Itachi: You might want to tell them about your policy.

Chibi Narrator: Oh right, due to certain reason I only get on the computer every other day for four hours so that's the only time I have to work on stories. It makes me have to be selective of the stories I wish to update and work on.


End file.
